Gome Ne
by vanillalovescnjonghyun
Summary: Just that. Friendship centered. Suou, Sawachika, others They all deserve a happy ending
1. even that which swayed

_**('Even that which swayed can be natural again')**_

**Suou Mikoto, after a late-night warm bath**

Closing the door behind her. Feet brushing against the wooden floor.

"Haaa! Warm baths sure are nice!"

_Beep. Beeeeep._

She moves over to the desk.

"_Eh_? Sawachika? At this time?"

Feet shuffling.

(She drops the mirror to the floor.)

"A-Asou...?"

**Suou Mikoto, unlucky in love...**

**... maybe not.**

**Hanai Haruki, 7 pm, at the dojo**

Sweeping the floor.

(Nonchalance, but deep in thought.)

"Tomorrow, we know if I get into Todai, eh? I wonder if -"

Door to the dojo slides open. (Knock on wood.)

"Eh, Hanai-kun? You still here?"

He raises up a hand and scratches his head. 'Aa.. yes."

The other person shrugs. "Suou left already?"

"You just missed her."

"Oh, really? Thanks, anyway."

"Right."

**Hanai Haruki, diligent... of course, what are you, dumb or something? **

**3. Sawachika Eri, known as oujou**

"Dinner's ready, miss."

She turns. Her nightgown is cool against her skin.

"Otou-san... is he...?"

_I believe he won't be coming home, miss._

(She nods. She understands. She always did.)

She turns again.

"I'll be down in a while."

(_I see._)

_Beeeep._

"Mikoto-chan?"

_Need your help. _

"Miss?"

"Ah, Nakamura! You're still there..."

_Dinner's ready._

_Later, Mikoto-chan._

_(Whatever it is, cheer up!)_

**Sawachika Eri, misunderstood? Maybe not.**

**4. Suou Mikoto, unable to sleep**

_Whatever it is, cheer up._

"Ne, Sawachika! How can I?"

She ruffles her own hair. (Her eyes are puffy and red.)

"Maybe Hanai?"

Rummages through a drawer. Picks up something.

_Found it._

(She walks over to her window and flashes a light. She kept thinking, _Hanai! Hanai! Hanai!)_

_Miko-chan?_

She gives up. She puts out the light.

"Maybe he's not home yet..."

"Come on, Sawachika..."

**Uhh... not in the mood?**

_Suou, can we talk?_

**Suou Mikoto, that which swayed.**

**5. **

"Haven't you been sleeping well?"

**Takano Akira, fires a barefaced question**

(She laughs it off.)

"Ahaha, it's nothing. They're giving out the exam results today, so..."

"Eh! Without seeing the card, I know I'm getting turtles. Eeek! I wonder what Karasuma-kun's getting?"

**Tsukamoto Tenma, at it again... Karasuma-kun, I mean**

Suou looks over at Sawachika.

(She knows. She knows the reason.)

Sawachika is looking down. She stands up.

"Oi, ojou, where to?"

She smiles. (But Mikoto knows it's not true.)

"Just the bathroom. I can, can't I?"

**Suou Mikoto, Sawachika Eri, they both know... Takano Akira, I bet she knows, too**

**6. Suou Mikoto, before he arrives**

"Oi, Miko-chan."

His glasses flares against the mid-morning light. It blinds her for a while.

"Don't call me that."

He nods. (How could he not know?)

"So what's your problem?"

(He didn't intend to sound so arrogant, though he was... at times.)

"What do you mean?"

(_Don't feign innocence._)

"Last night. You flashed a light to my window. I saw it from outside. On my way back."

**Hanai Haruki, he's at the receiving end**

"Oh... That... So you saw, after all."

**Suou Mikoto, she can't hide anything**

"Sure."

**7. Sawachika Eri, well... she really went to the bathroom**

(She tells herself, _You'll be alright, You'll be alright. Even if things don't work out your way_)

She listens thoughtlessly. The water is cold against her skin.

That word again.

(_Ne, Eri-chan is so cold!_)

(Was she really like that? But she has feelings!)

She leaves the bathroom She is met by...

**Sawachika Eri, Karasuma Ooji, the Royal Flush**

_Am I... the same as him?_

"Ohayou, Sawachika-san."

"O-Ohayou... Karasuma-kun..."

She is met by a pair of narrow eyes. (Yet she knows it is not judgment.)

"Eri. You're back."

**Takano Akira, she saw everything... well, does she not, most of the time?**

**8. Asou Hiroyoshi, tries... hard enough?**

"Oi, Asou. You wanted to talk?"

**Hanai Haruki, standing in place of Suou**

He turns away.

("I didn't ask for you.")

**Asou Hiroyoshi, that which swayed...**

"Where's Suou?"

"It seems like she doesn't want to talk."

**Hanai Haruki, standing in the way of Suou and Asou**

"I see."

"She doesn't show it, but you hurt her pretty badly."

"..."

("You think I should apologize. That's what you think.")

("But you know her true feelings. You should go.")

**Hanai, Suou, Asou, things change... you should know that.**

**9. Sawachika Eri, Takano Akira, are they doing girl-talk?**

"You don't want to stand in the way."

(Takano, you just have the answer to everything. How's your part-time job in Italy?)

She shrugs her hair to the side. She looks a little pale.

"Well, I've been there, haven't I..."

"You're giving him up."

**Takano Akira, have you fallen in love?**

(You may take the easy way out, but...)

"Well... I guess I don't really have a choice."

**Ojou, seriously?**

("I'm taking the easy way.")

"It's not going to be pretty."

"But not boring, either..."

**Sawachika Eri, tears form at the corner of her hazel eye**

"I'm doing this for Tenma."

**10. Imadori Kyousuke, his eyes are like laser**

"So you can't talk to him, ne, Miko-jin."

("Don't say nonsense. Of course I can. Just not at this moment.")

**Imadori Kyousuke, sometimes he can talk sense too**

"Who told you... Hanai?"

"Not really. I kind of... overheard."

She looks down.

("I see.")

"I'm the weak one."

**Suou Mikoto, are you tough enough?**

("Don't try to laugh.")

"No, I think not. But you'll get stronger. I think."

("This guy...")

**Imadori Kyousuke, he really cares for her**

"You really think so?"

"Sure."

**Maybe that perverted side to him, maybe it's just a facade...**

"So... you wanna go out with me tomorrow?"

**... but we really don't know.**

"Freeze in hell."

("Thank you, Imadori.")

(I think Suou and Sawachika deserve a nice ending, that's why I created this. Sort of. I think either Asou or Hanai is okay for Suou, although sometimes Hanai acts like a total loser for Yakumo and I sort of developed a hate for Asou for dumping Mikoto despite the fact that he loves her. As for Sawachika, I don't know, I don't like Harima for her, and I'm kind of leaning towards Karasuma, but then again there's the Tenma-Karasuma pairing. Oh, well, so much for the love zigzag of high school. Ha-ha. I sound like an old woman )


	2. could you whisper in my ear

_**('/Could you whisper in my ear./')**_

**1.**

(Sawachika is always alone, despite the presence of her three friends Suou, Takano and Tsukamoto, and because of that she envelops herself in a blanket of secrecy and pretense, and only those not oblivious enough could see through it.)

(But of course who would actually believe that Yagami High's resident ojou had an actual gentle side to her.)

_(That is why...)_

**Tsukamoto Tenma, she had always been like that**

Overreacting. Always.

"EH??! Tsukamoto? You'd really let her do that?"

**Takano Akira, they could depend on her**

"Tenma wants Eri to ask Karasuma for advice."

("As if she really needed that.")

She nods. Happily smiles. Suou looks down.

**Sawachika Eri, do you really...?**

"Really, Tenma. There's no need."

("I'm fine. I'm fine.")

**Tsukamoto Tenma, she summons the power of being a friend**

"Ie, Eri-chan, I think this will really help you. And besides..."

She glances over her shoulder, to the boy in question.

("... he doesn't notice.")

"... I'm sure Karasuma-kun won't mind."

**Sawachika Eri, she knows what her friend's been through for the past year**

"Tenma, you worked hard to this close to Karasuma-kun, right?"

**Tsukamoto Tenma, she's so trusting**

("Aren't you scared I might take him away from you...?")

("... no...")

("Why not?")

("Because even if I know you can, I know you ...

... wouldn't try...")

**Sawachika Eri, what a beautiful coincidence**

"Oi, ojou. He's over there."

"Ganbatte, Eri-chan!"

**... but sometimes love and beauty don't coincide**

"Ano... Karasuma-kun...?"

"What is it, Sawachika-san?"

"I need to ask of you something..."

**2.**

**Do you really need a knight?**

"Oi, Suou."

"Hanai."

He sits down beside her. A can of cold barley tea.

("You're hopeless. I don't like this kind.")

"I heard from Imadori you talked to Asou for me."

"Oh?"

"Baka ne... You needn't do that."

"What are you talking about?"

("Don't childhood friends always do that?")

"You really are hopeless..."

("Childhood friends don't do that. Childhood friends leave when they grow up, and if they do come back, they forget. Or forge a different life."

"... thank you, anyway... though I don't know what you said to him."

**... when there's a class representative right next to you**

"Let's stop by WAS Burger on our to the dojo, why don't we."

"Baka. You don't eat burger."

**3. Suga, Asou, at the rooftop**

"Now that you've come back, why don't you go and treat me some ramen?"

(Red-orange hair. Piercing on one ear.)

"..."

("I loved her. I really did.")

"Hmm? Were you saying something?"

**Asou Hiroyoshi, dark knight, huh...**

"By the way, your eyes look really red."

"They're not."

**4. Sawachika Eri, are you afraid of something?**

(He never comes home.)

It's raining.

"Do you prefer curry or nikujaga?"

"Curry."

**Karasuma Ooji, unfeeling...**

"Anone, Sawachika-san..."

"Eh?"

"You are having problems with people regarding you as cold."

**Sawachika Eri, not too hard to understand after all...**

"..."

"Don't push yourself too hard. That's bad for you."

(" That's what Tsukamoto-san asked me to say," but she didn't seem to hear.)

A little shocked. But still she smiled.

"Don't you mind people saying you're unfeeling, Karasuma-kun?"

**Does he...?**

"Not really."

"And how do you live with that?"

**Sawachika, Karasuma, so alike, yet...**

"I don't think you're the same as me, Sawachika-san."

("Did Tenma also ask you to say that?")

"Arigatou, Karasuma-kun."

**Love evolves like a seed that is planted on fertile soil. Not for them, I think...**

"Eri-chan!! How did it go?"

"Ya, ojou, what did he tell you? Come on, spill, spill!"

**What has always been there might grow into something unexpected...**

"It went well, if not for the things you asked Karasuma-kun to say."

Turns beet red. (Tsukamoto and Sawachika, they're almost the same.)

"E-eh? I don't know what you're talking about, Eri-chan!"

**But friends will always be friends, right?**

("So tell me, Tenma, how long did it take you to write that script for Karasuma-kun? One night? Ten days?")

**5. Tsukamoto Tenma, worried**

("I know I worked hard to lessen the distance between me and Karasuma-kun...

... and until now I don't know what he's thinking...")

"Ah, Tenma..."

"Eri-chan!"

("I'm quite sure of it. Karasuma-kun has feelings for you...)

"Matte!!"

(... he may not realize it now, but still.")

**Tsukamoto Tenma, Sawachika Eri, Suou Mikoto and Takano Akira...**

"Oi, Sawachika, Tsukamoto."

"Mikoto, I thought you're accompanying Hanai-kun at WAS today?"

**... bonds like this are forever**

"Are you kidding me? The guy doesn't like burgers..."

"Yaa! There's Akira-kun!"

**Whatever it may take...**

"Let's all go home, shall we?'

"Yosh!!"

**6. Sawachika Eri, 2 am..**

_Suou: _

_Sawachika, still awake?_

_I thought a lot about it... I'm going to talk to Asou tomorrow. _

_As for your situation... it will get better. So cheer up!_

("...")

_Sawachika:_

_Mikoto, that's good to hear._

_See you in school. Good night!_

**They fell asleep with many thoughts in their heads. **

**("It will get better.")**


	3. anything to feel it coming

_**('Anything/ To feel it coming./')**_

**1. Suou Mikoto, fast forward to the future**

"Ohayou! My name is Suou Mikoto! I'm looking forward to working here!"

"Ah, of course. Nurse Suou, follow me, please."

('/**and I'll do anything you/')**

"Nurse Suou, your first patient is a business executive who injured his knee on a car accident."

"Ah, hai."

(Scribble. Scribble. Unaware.)

"Senpai, what kind of car accident...?"

(Out of pity. Duty bound.)

"Well, he was driving late into the night and didn't see were he was going. The car crashed into a road post."

(Thick-headed, huh?)

"Does he have... night blindness?"

'That's right. Take note of that as well."

(This ought to be easy. Knee injury, mild case of night blindness. Right.)

"Are there any more conditions I need to take note of, senpai?"

'Let's see. The patient is quiet, and slightly grumpy."

"I see."

"Aside from that, he's a fairly easy patient to handle."

"Hai."

**('/little pieces of the nothing/') **

"At this point, I will have to leave you. Do your best, Nurse Suou!"

"Hai! I will. Thank you, senpai!"

**('/ever dreamed to be complete/')**

"Yoroshiku! My name is Suou Mikoto! I'm your nurse-in-charge! Treat me well, alright?"

**Suou Mikoto, a glimpse of the past**

"S-Suou?"

(And everything comes crashing in.)

"A-Asou..."

(The Three-Man Horse Riding Battle.

... "Sawachika, you want to trade groups with me? It's seems that you and Harima are in an unfriendly state."

... "No, it's okay. And why should I even care about that Hige?"

... "Okay."

"Treat me well, Asou."

"Hm.")

**Suou Mikoto, back to the present**

"Oi, Asou."

"Suou."

"Did I keep you waiting?"

"Not really."

"It's that baka Hanai's fault. He made me clean the gym."

"I see."

**('/it seems like we're falling/awake/')**

**2. Sawachika Eri, the future**

"I can't believe they rejected my design."

"Ne, Sawachika-san. It's not that easy to get a big break in the fashion work."

"You think so?"

"Mm. But there's still a next time."

"That's true..."

**('/and I don't know why I/')**

"Ah, Nijou-san, our head designer is not inside."

"I see."

"Would you like us to get you another designer instead?"

"Okay."

**('we both looking for something we/')**

"Sawachika-san, could you come here for a moment, please.'

"Ah, hai."

"What is it?"

"A customer is looking for someone to design clothes for him. He's a manga artist, and he's directing the live version of his previous work."

"Oh. That's..."

"This could be a big break for you, Sawachika-san. Would you like to see him?"

"Sure."

(Too much like a dream?)

"Nijou-san, this is designer Sawachika Eri-san."

"Ohayou, Sawachika-san."

"E-Eh? K-Karasuma-kun?"

**Sawachika Eri, flashback**

(At the start of the semester.

... "I spent so much time doing my hair today. Yaa! It feels so good!"

Bicycle racing/ Death race.

... "Ohayo!"

... "O-ohayo! Wow. He's pretty fast, that guy.."

Speeding past.

... "TENMA??!")

**Sawachika Eri, the present**

"Eri-chan! I-I forgot my homework... is it okay if I view yours?"

(Twitch.)

"I guess it can't be helped."

"Thank you, Eri-chan!"

"You have to be more serious from now on, Tenma. It's almost the third semester already..."

"Okay!"

**3. Sawachika Eri, in a battle**

"Oi, ojou."

(She makes a half-turn. Swishes her hair in purpose.)

"What, Hige?"

**Perhaps her shield is too small**

"Do you have a moment?"

**But perhaps she can win it**

"...

No."

(Fires up. Wrong move. But she always does the wrong one.)

**Sawachika Eri - **

"O-J-O-U!!"


End file.
